clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tombstone
Summary *The Tombstone is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is a spawner building that spawns a Skeleton every 2.5 seconds. *The Tombstone also deploys 4 extra Skeletons upon its destruction. *A Tombstone card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The spawned Skeletons are very good at distracting high damage, slow hit speed enemy units, such as the P.E.K.K.A., the Prince, the Mini P.E.K.K.A., and the Giant Skeleton. *Use a Tombstone to defend a Crown Tower by spawning it in front of the Tower. This is especially effective against units which target buildings, such as the Giant and Golem. *The Tombstone can spawn up to 20 Skeletons, of which 16 are spawned normally over the lifetime of the Tombstone, and then 4 more when it is destroyed. This would cost at least 3.9 Elixir. Considering that a Skeleton Army costing 4 Elixir spawns 21 Skeletons in total, and the Tombstone costing 1 Elixir less than the Army, playing either card creates no profit or loss. *Units that target buildings will easily take out the Tombstone due to its low hitpoints. *There is no need to manually destroy the Tombstone if it is alone because the Skeletons can be killed by one shot of your Crown Towers. *The Tombstone has relatively low hitpoints, which makes it completely ineffective to counter a push. *Do not place this card in a lane without any support since the Skeletons it spawns get destroyed by an Arena Tower with 1 shot and do not function well as cover troops. *The Tombstone's destruction can also be used to defend against troops, such as a charging Prince. The Tombstone can be placed in the Prince's path, ending the Prince's charge and destroying the building. The 4 Skeletons spawned can then overpower the Prince. **For more effectiveness, the Tombstone can be placed near the center of the player's territory so that the Prince is drawn further away from the Crown Tower. The Prince will be distracted by the Skeletons and be unable to target the Crown Tower. Also, both of the Crown Towers will be able to attack the Prince. The defending Towers, in collaboration with the Tombstone, can defeat the Prince quickly. *It is a good counter against the Sparky. The Tombstone spawns Skeletons faster than Sparky's rate of fire, so without support, the Sparky will keep firing indefinitely. Even if Sparky destroys the Tombstone, she still has 4 more Skeletons to deal with! *If a Royal Giant is locked onto your tower, you can use the Tombstone to push the Royal Giant so it switches to the Tombstone. Additionally, you can zap the Royal Giant to prevent it from attacking your tower. *The tombstone is also a decent counter against the Giant. If positioned correctly in between your two towers, the skeletons and arena towers can take out an unsupported Giant with minimal damage to your Crown Tower. This strategy gives you a positive elixir trade, while also setting you up with a potential counterpush with the Tombstone's skeletons. **If your opponent has a support unit such as a Wizard or Witch backing the Giant, you can take these units out by deploying a Valkyrie or similar. Then, execute the usual pull to take out the Giant. *Since the Tombstone spawns Skeletons after it is destroyed, it is a very effective defense. *An easy counter to this card is the Fireball which can instantly or almost instantly destroy the Tombstone. However, this is a negative Elixir trade unless other troops are also damaged. *Due to the quick spawn rate of the Tombstone, its spawned skeletons can distract the Princess for a very long time. History *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update decreased the spawned Skeletons when destroyed to 4 (from 6). *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased its lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 5%. In addition, the hitpoints of the Tombstone were increased by 10%. *On 4/7/16, a Tournaments Update increased the Tombstone's hitpoints by 9%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Tombstone's spawn speed to 2.5 sec (from 2.9 sec). **From this update, it will spawn 16 Skeletons instead of 14. Trivia *The Tombstone is one of the 10 cards associated with Skeletons. *The Tombstone and the Cannon are the cheapest buildings, costing only 3 Elixir. **The Tombstone is also the cheapest spawner. *The Tombstone's appearance is inspired by the Halloween Headstone obstacle from Clash of Clans. *The Tombstone is the building with the lowest health. **Even Arrows can significantly damage the Tombstone. *This building loses the least hitpoints per second, at 12.8 hitpoints per second at max level. *If three Skeletons cost 1 Elixir and the Tombstone costs 3, the Tombstone needs to spawn at least 6 Skeletons before its destruction to be worth more than the three Skeletons. *It is one of the three Skeleton-spawners, the others being the Witch and the Graveyard. fr:Pierre tombalede:Grabsteinru:Надгробие скелетовit:Lapide Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards